Christmas
by 2721Sora
Summary: 'Apakah dia tak merasakan kesepian yah? Sendiri, di rumah sebesar itu' Early Christmas Fic for you All, readers. Happy, Sad, Friendship and Family genre will adorn this story. One Shot! A bit OOC! Read and review Please.


"_Hei..." panggil si brunette._

"_Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti berlari?" tanya si rambut raven._

"_Ngga papa, hanya penasaran. Emangnya ada rumah ini di kota kita?" menunjuk sebuah rumah besar seperti mansion tua._

"_Eh? Kau tak menyadarinya? Rumah ini sudah ada dari dulu."_

"_Oh, lalu, apakah ada anak seumuran dengan kita yah? Aku ingin bermain dengan-"_

"_Buat apa bermain dengan nya? Aku dengar anaknya penyakitan. Kita tak usah dekat-dekat dengannya. Sudahlah, lupakan."_

"_Hmmm..."_

'_**apakah dia tak merasakan kesepian yah? Sendiri, di rumah sebesar itu?'**_

_._

_._

"Sora! Riku! Ayo kita lomba lari menuju taman kota!" teriak Kairi, seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dengan ceria.

"Aw, Kairi... sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Liat, salju aja bertumpukan begitu. Males ah, dingin tau." Jawab Sora, sahabat Kairi yang brunette dan berjalan dengan malas menuju Kairi sambil mendekap tubuhnya karena hawa dingin.

"Lagipula, lomba lari seperti itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan Kairi." jawab Riku, sahabat Sora dan Kairi yang berambut silver.

"Ah, _come on._ Kali ini aja Sora, Riku. Di taman ada bazzar Natal. Aku ingin kesana." Rengek Kairi.

"Tapi haruskah berlari?" tanya Sora dan dijawab anggukan antusias dari Kairi. Sora menoleh ke Riku yang mengangkat pundak.

"Yah, sudah lah. Ini Kairi yang kita hadapi Sora." Jawab Riku, Kairi yang mendengar itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Riku. "Tapi, kamu memang bisa mengimbangi aku dan Sora, Kai?"

"Eh? Tentu donk!" serunya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berlomba, Riku." Kata Sora yang sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya.

"Okay! Yang terakhir, teraktir!" kata Riku.

"Oh, sudah pasti itu Kairi." jawab Sora.

"Hei, jangan remehkan aku. Sudah lah, 1... 2..."

"...3!" seru mereka bertiga.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**CHRISTMAS PRESENT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Eventhough I really want it to be my christmas present~ well, just kidd :3  
>anyway.. Please enjoy the story, Hope you'll like it :D<strong>

"Huaa... aromanya menggiurkan banget..." seru Kairi sambil mengendus-endus.

"Sora... sejak kapan kau jadi lambat sekali, bahkan kalah dari Kairi..." ejek Riku.

"Uhh... berisik Riku!" seru Sora sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha, liat siapa yang akan traktir kita, hum.. Sora?" ejek Kairi juga.

"Ahhh! Iya iya.. ku traktir kalian. Oh, aku tau!" kata Sora.

"Apa?"

"Kan lagi dingin-dinginnya nih, kita ketempatnya Vanitas, Ventus dan lainnya. Seingatku, mereka ikut berjualan di Bazzar ini untuk liburan tahun baru." Kata Sora sambil berjalan masuk kedalam bazzar.

"Hmm.. mereka jualan apa emangnya?" tanya Riku.

"Jualan..."

"Hot chocolate milk! Hot Chocolate milk! Masih panas, enak dan bergizi. Dari susu murni, fress, stok susu perah dari perternakan sendiri. Ayo, ayo... susu yang berkalsium tinggi, cocok buat dekek bayi, balita, sayang anak... ayo dibeli..." seru seorang anak berambut raven yang terlihat serupa dengan Sora . Yup, dia..

"Vaniatas!" panggil Sora pada kembarannya.

"Oh, adikku tercinta..." –idih, batin Sora, "kau mau beli susu coklat panas kah? Wah, adek yang baik. Ayo, borong aja!" seru Vanitas sambil menarik Sora menuju dagangannya. Riku dan Kairi saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menyusul Sora.

Di stand jualan Van, ada Ventus Terra dan Aqua yang ikut berjualan. Mereka berempat mengenakan topi santa dan baju merah bercelana panjang.

"Yo, kalian mampir juga kesini..." sapa Ventus.

"Iya, karena Sora ingat kalau Vanitas berjualan di bazzar. Terus, dia mengajak kami kemari." Jawab Riku.

"Hm... baunya menggoda banget, sepertinya enak. Aku mau beli 1 Ven." Kata Kairi.

"Okay, kau juga Riku?" tanya Ven, dijawab anggukan dari Riku, "okay... tunggu yah."

"Oh iya, yang bayar Sora yah." Jawab Riku sambil menerima cup kertas yang rada besar berisi hot chocolate.

"Eh? Tumben Sora yang bayar. Ada apa?" tanya Aqua.

"Well.. dia kalah lomba lari..." jawab Kairi.

"Hee.. kau kalah ya Sora. Kalah dari Kairi, hem!"kata Vanitas sambil melirik tajam ke Sora.

"A..a..ya.. itu.. Kairi aja yang lagi hoki. Lagian, aku hari ini males..."

"Ohh, tak ada alasan Sora..." kata Vanitas dan mendekap Sora erat sambil memiting kepalanya.

"Ahh, Vanitas..." rengeknya.

"Haha, mereka bedua selalu akrab seperti biasa." Kata Terra.

"Itu karena brother-complex nya Vanitas..." bisik Aqua.

"Hey, aku tak seperti itu..." seru Vanitas. Entah telinga apa yang dia pakai sampai bisa denger bisikannya Aqua. Sedangkan Aqua dan Terra tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku kepikiran dari tadi. Emang diantara kalian siapa yang punya perternakan sapi? Tadi Vanitas promosi, susunya diambil fress dari sapi perternakan." Tanya Sora.

"Oh, kalau itu, erm... sebenernya itu hanya asal ceplas-ceplosnya Vanitas aja sih. Kita ga ada yang punya perternakan sapi." Jawab Ven sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Eh? Lalu susunya dari mana?" tanya Kairi.

"Err.. hanya susu sapi biasa beli di supermarket. Ehehe..." jawab Ven pelan.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini Vanitas yang kita bicarakan, kembarannya Sora yang punya banyak akal (gilanya), beda banget sama Sora, yang polos." Kata Riku. Ventus dan Kairi mengangguk-angguk.

"Hey-yo! Aku beli hot milk donk..." seru pengunjung berambut merah bersama teman-temannya.

"Hey Ax, seperti biasa yah..." kata Aqua sambil memberi hot milk pada Axel, Demyx, Xion, dan Zexion.

"Hey Ax, habis latihan band kah?" sapa Sora.

"Hey Sora, yup. Biasa, menjelang natal, band kami akan mengisi acaranya."

"Wah, lagunya apa saja nih?" tanya Kairi.

"Well, liat saja besok, kay! Kami tak mau membocorkan, merusak suasana besok..." jawab Zexion.

"Hei kalian, jangan lupa datang ke panggung di taman kota saat malam natal yah. Organization mau adain konser seperti biasa –baby." Seru Demix.

"Yea, jangan lupa yah..." kata Xion.

"Oh, khusus kalian, tiketnya minta ke Luxord yah. Sudah kita pesankan khusus tuh. Makanya, harus datang –_Got it memorized." _Kata Axel.

"Iya, okay thanks." Seru yang lain. Setelah berberapa menit, Axel dkk berpamitan pulang untuk melanjutkan latihan.

"Huwa.. salju sepertinya sudah mau turun lagi sepertinya." Kata Sora.

"Hm, sepertinya iya juga yah." Kata Riku.

"Apa kita tutup stand juga, Van?" tanya Aqua.

"Hm.. hari ini kita sudah dapat lumayan sih. Ya sudah lah. Ayo kita tutup aja. Lagian, lama-lamaan di sini bosen." Kata Vanitas.

"Ya sudah, ayo beres-beres." Kata Terra.

Sora, Riku dan Kairi ikut beres-beres dan beberapa menit kemudian selesai. Mereka berkeliling bazzar sekali lagi, dan membeli beberapa jajanan. Lalu berpencar pulang. Kairi dengan Aqua dan Ventus karena searah, Terra dengan Riku karena rumah mereka berhadapan, sedangkan Sora dengan Vanitas.

Di perjalanan, seperti biasa, Vanitas menjahili Sora. Derita anak polos yang dijahili kembarannya yang penuh akal jahilnya memang mengesalkan, tapi itulah tanda kedekatan mereka. Mereka melewati rumah besar tua seperti biasa. Entah kenapa Sora ingin masuk kedalamnya. Sampai, sesaat Sora melihat seorang anak berambut blonde membuka korden yang menutupi suatu kamar di lantai 2.

"Hey Van, kau yakin anak yang ada didalam rumah itu berpenyakitan?" tanya Sora.

"Hm? Kamu masih menanyakan hal itu Sora? Yah, itu hanya rumor belaka si. Soalnya tak ada yang tau penghuni rumah ini. Malah terlihat seperti rumah hantu kali." Jawab Vanitas.

"Oh, kalau begitu, dia itu..." kata Sora sambil menujuk salah satu jendela di lantau 2. Terlihat seorang anak berambut blonde yang membuka korden.

"Waa! Beneran ada orangnya?" seru Vanitas kaget.

"Hei, mau coba masuk rumah ini?" ajak Sora.

"Ngga usah Sora. Nanti malah terjadi sesuatu." Kata Vanitas dan menarik lengan Sora. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

"Lagipula, bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau bermimpi aneh. Seperti cahaya yang sangat terang, atau angin kencang, teriakan atau apa. Lalu kamu terbangun dan sedikit kesakitan. Itu..."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Semoga sih." Kata Sora sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sora, aku memang ngga punya kelebihan, tapi kamu yang mendapat kelebihan seperti Grand-ma, bisa melihat masa depan itu, jangan anggap remeh." Kata Vanitas.

"Iya-iya. Tapi belum tentu itu pertanda. Lagipula, aku tak tau apa maksud mimpi itu. Hanya..." kata Sora terhenti, _'... perasaanku mengatakan kalau mimpi ini berhubungan dengan anak di rumah itu.'_ Pikirnya.

Vanitas ikut terdiam melihat muka adiknya yang gelisah. _'Sora, aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kita ini kembar, aku tau perasaanmu yang gelisah itu.'_ Pikirnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan hening, tak terasa mereka sampai di depan rumah. Bersamaan, mereka mendesah pelan kemudia saling menatap.

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi..." kata Vanitas

"... kita akan lewati..." lanjut Sora.

"... bersama." Lanjut mereka bersamaan dan tertawa kecil, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kehangatan rumah menyambut mereka bersamaan bau kue yang habis dipanggang.

"Kami pulang!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti beberapa hari ini. Sora terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama. Namun, makin hari makin terlihat nyata dan jantungnya yang bedegup kencang menandakan itu bukan pertanda baik. Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu mencuci mukanya. Kemudian dia berganti pakaian dengan baju hangat, lalu menuju ke dapur. Melihat Vanitas tidak ada, mengansumsikan kalau Vanitas sudah berangkat ke Bazzar. Yah, anak sibuk seperti Van emang selalu ada sesuatu yang dia kerjakan. Sedangkan Sora... hanya duduk di ruang makan menunggu makanan. Tak lama, Mamanya mengisi piring-piring kosong didepan Sora dengan berbagai masakan. Langsung saja Sora santap semua masakan yang dia suka.

Setelah makan, dia berpamitan pergi. Dan sekarang Sora berjalan bingung entah kemana.

'_Hmm.. apa aku kerumah Riku saja yah, lalu ajak Kairi main game di rumahnya Riku. Seperti biasa sih. Ya sudah lah dari pada tak ada kerjaan...' _pikirnya.

Langkah Sora terhenti ketika Sora melewati rumah besar itu. Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut blonde yang di gelung rapi seperti seorang bangsawan, berjalan keluar dengan anggunnya.

'_Wua... baru kali ini aku melihat pemiliknya...' _pikirnya.

Seorang butler gagah membukakan pintu mobil Porsche 356A untuk wanita itu. Dengan otomatis, gerbang rumah itu terbuka lebar. Sora yang berdiri di depan gerbang itu dengan segera menyingkir. Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Sora, dia membuka kaca jendelanya dan menyapa Sora.

"Hey anak kecil, sedang apa kau berdiri di depan rumah saya?" tanyanya sopan.

Sora memandangi wanita itu. Terlihat sudah berumur 35 an, tapi masih terlihat muda. Matanya berwarna emerald menatap Sora.

"Anak muda, tak sopan mengacuhkan orang yang lebih tua." Katanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang berjalan kerumah teman. Seperti biasa aku melewati rumah ini. Maaf kalau mengganggu."

"Tak apa. Nama saya Adelline, panggil saja Adell."

"Aku Sora. Salam kenal nyonya Adell." Jawab Sora antusias.

"Adell saja tak apa. Oh iya, Sora kau sedang senggang?" tanya Adell.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sora.

"Maukah kau menemani anakku satu-satunya? Dia selalu sendiri di rumah ini karena dia sakit." Tanya Adell.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku malah ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Sora.

Adelline tersenyum hangat, "Kalau begitu, kamu bebas masuk ke rumah ini Sora. Silahkan mengunjunginya yah." Kata Adell kemudian menutup kaca jendelanya dan pergi.

"Tak kusangka, pemiliknya ramah. Okay, daripada tak ada kerjaan, aku main aja deh dengan... . Oh, aku lupa menanyakan nama anaknya." Kata Sora kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Apakah anda akan masuk atau tidak?" tanya butler yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Sora.

Sora melangkah mundur dan menelan ludah. Tapi tiba-tiba bersin ketika hawa dingin menerpanya. Lalu, salju perlahan mulai turun. Sora menatap butler itu, dan mengangguk. Kemudian butler itu membukakan gerbang dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah itu. Dari luar terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dalamnya sangat indah dan bersih. Hampir semuanya berwarna putih.

'_Tapi, entah kenapa terasa kelam yah...' _pikir Sora.

"Oh iya, namaku Sora. , boleh tau siapa nama anaknya Adell tadi?" tanya Sora.

"Bagaimana kalau tuan muda berkenalan langsung dengannya. Silahkan naik ke lantai 2 dan menuju ke west wing. Kamar ke-3. Saya akan buatkan minuman hangat, dan mengantarkan ke kamar. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kata Butler itu dan meninggalkan Sora sendirian.

"Wah-wah.. kalau begitu aku sendirian menuju kamar anak itu?" kata Sora sendiri. Sekilas Sora mengingat perkataan Vanitas saat kecil.

"_Buat apa bermain dengan nya? Aku dengar anaknya penyakitan. Kita tak usah dekat-dekat dengannya. Sudahlah, lupakan."_

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngga papa. Semuanya baik-baik aja." Kata Sora menyemangatkan dirinya. Sora berjalan menuju kamar itu.

Setelah sampai, dia mengetuk pintu itu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hm? Bener ga yah, ini kamarnya?" Sora melihat-lihat lagi. Dan setelah meyakinkan kalau ini kamarnya, dia mengetuk beberapa kali.

Kali ini, ada jawaban lirih seperti, "...siapa." dan dari suaranya, anak laki-laki sepertinya.

"Ah, aku Sora. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Sora dan mengetuk sekali lagi.

"... silahkan." Jawabnya lirih.

Sora memberanikan diri dan membuka pintu. Sora masuk kedalam kamar itu. Didindingnya yang berwallpaper porcelain, dengan meja di pojok dengan buku-buku yang terlihat tebal dan music player, kemudian meja bundar dari kaca dengan 2 kursi, lalu tempat tidur putih yang elegan.

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat seumuran dengan Sora berambut blonde dan sedikit pucat. Sora sempat kaget karena anak itu mirip sekali dengan Ventus. Bahkan sempat mengira dia itu Ven. Tapi, entah kenapa tetap saja beda. Sora semakin penasaran.

'_Iya, dia orang yang kulihat waktu itu...'_ pikirnya.

"Hai..." sapa Sora.

"Hai juga." jawabnya lirih.

Sora mendekatinya. Dia duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar itu sambil memangku buku yang tebal. Dilihat-lihat, tak ada televisi atau komputer atau videogame seeperti seseuatu yang dimiliki anak-anak seumuran dengannya.

"Aku Sora, boleh aku tau namamu?"

"Aku... Roxas." jawabnya.

"Oh, hai Roxas. Kenapa kamu sendirian di sini?" tanya Sora.

"Karena aku tak punya teman. Aku selalu sendirian dari dulu. Hanya buku yang menemaniku." Jawabnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu tak mau keluar dari rumah? Kan kamu bisa berkenalan dengan yang lain." Kata Sora.

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku ngga bisa. Kau lihat mataku..." kata Roxas.

Sora memandang mata Roxas, biru sapphire sepertinya, namun terlihat kosong.

"Kau.. kau tak bisa melihat?" tanya Sora kaget. Roxas mengangguk.

"Iya, karena itu aku ga bisa keluar dari rumah. Semua buku yang kupunya tebal-tebal karena menggunakan huruf braile." Katanya pelan.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering kesini dan bermain denganmu. Aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu. Kapan-kapan, kita bermain keluar, kau mau? Akan kukenalkan dengan kembaranku, sahabat-sahabatku dan teman-temanku." Seru Sora antusias.

Roxas tertawa kecil, "aku mau-mau saja." Jawabnya.

Sora melanjutkan ceritanya. Butler yang masuk membawakan minuman hangat dan kue untuk Sora dan Roxas, tersenyum kecil melihat Roxas sudah terasa, salju sudah berhenti turun. Sora juga harus pulang karena merasa Vanitas mencarinya.

"Hey Roxas, kau mengidap penyakit atau apalah? Yang menular begitu?" tanya Sora.

Roxas terdiam dan berfikir, kemudian menggeleng, "Ngga. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat. Selain itu aku normal. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Oh iya, tanyakan pada Adell –oh Mamamu maksudnya. Tanyakan padanya, malam natal, bolehkah kamu pergi menonton konser di taman kota denganku? Sekalian kukenalkan kamu dengan yang lain. Bagaimana?" tanya Sora.

"Okay, nanti aku tanyakan. Hari ini terimakasih ya Sora. Aku sangat beruntung bisa berteman denganmu." Kata Sora.

"Aku juga. Aku pulang dulu yah. Salam buat Adell. Besok aku akan main lagi. Bye Roxas..." kata Sora.

"Bye Sora..."

.

.

"SORRAAA!" teriak Vanitas.

"Ah, hai Van..." jawab Sora sambil nyengir kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau ini, pergi seharian kemana sih? Dicariin dari tadi kau tau? Mana Handphone kamu tinggal. Dasar." Kata Vanitas.

"Sorry guys..." kata Sora sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu ga kenapa-kenapa." Kata Kairi.

"Ya sudah. Sora sudah disini, mau kita lanjutin rencana natalannya. Sudah dekat nih..." kata Riku.

"Ya, paling seperti yang kita rencanakan tadi..." kata Ventus.

"Eh? Rencana apa?" tanya Sora kebingungan.

"Kamu si dari tadi menghilang terus. Ya nanti ku jelaskan. Lagian, udah sore. Kalian pulang aja." Kata Vanitas.

"Iya sih.. ya udah. Pamit yah Van, Sora..."

"Okay. Bye..."

Sora dan Vanitas masuk ke kamar dan membicarakan rencana natalannya.

"Hmm... jadi rencana gilamu itu setelah konser Axel dkk toh. Ya aku nurut-nurut saja sih..." kata Sora.

"Hey, sejak kapan kamu bilang rencanaku rencana gila, hum?" geram Vanitas.

"Haa! Semua rencanamu memang begitu kan. Lagipula, memang walikota sudah setuju dengan rencanamu itu?" tanya Sora.

"Yaa, sudah-sudah saja sih harusnya..."

"Oh kamu belum tanya toh..."

"Berisik! Lagian, Sora hari ini kamu kemana saja?" tanya Vanitas.

"Hum... aku kerumahnya Roxas." jawab Sora enteng.

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Itu loh, anak yang tinggal di rumah tua besar itu. Ingat kan, kemarin anak berambut pirang yang ada di balik jendela. Dia Roxas." kata Sora.

"Hum... EH! Kamu masuk?" tanya Vanitas kaget.

"Yup. Dia... tidak bisa melihat. Jadi dia dirumah terus..."

Malam itu Sora menceritakan hari yang dia lewati dengan Roxas.

.

Sejak itu, Sora selalu mampir kerumah Roxas sebelum menuju Bazzar. Menemani Roxas dan kadang mengajaknya keluar, tapi ditolaknya.

Tak terasa Natal sudah mendekat. Hari ini tanggal 23, seperti biasa, Sora sedang bermain di rumah Roxas.

"Eh, Rox... kamu sudah tanya ke Adell, besok boleh kan, nonton? Bersamaku dan teman-teman lainnya." Tanya Sora.

"Soal itu... lebih baik kamu tanya ke Mamaku saja Sora. Mau?" tanya Roxas.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ga papa sih... ya?"

"Hm, tapi Adell ada dirumah atau tidak?" tanya Sora.

"Ada ko, ayo aku ajak kekamarnya." Ajak Roxas.

Roxas berdiri dibantu oleh Sora dan Roxas perlahan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan tapi dia bisa membimbing Sora. Kalau saja Sora ngga tau Roxas itu buta, pasti berfikir kalau Roxas anak normal yang terlalu hati-hati. Butuh waktu untuk mencapai kamarnya Adell namun Roxas berjalan lancar.

"Kau, sepertinya hafal langkahmu menuju kemari." Kata Sora.

"Iya, aku selalu mengingat karena aku tak bisa melihat. Seluruh rumah ini, aku sudah menghafalnya. Jadi, aku bisa berjalan leluasa." Kata Roxas.

"Wah... keren!" seru Sora.

Roxas tertawa kecil, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Adell. Tak lama, Adell membuka pintu dan mepersilahkan Sora dan Roxas masuk. Kamarnya tak jauh berbeda dari kamar Roxas, hanya lebih moderen karena banyak alat elektronik terpasang dikamarnya.

"Roxas, Sora... ada apa kemari?" tanyanya ramah.

"Adell, besok malam natal, bolehkah aku mengajak Roxas ke taman kota? Besok ada acara natal seperti biasa dan temanku mengisi konsernya. Aku ingin mengajak Roxas. Boleh kan?" tanya Sora.

"Hmm... tapi kau tau kan Roxas tidak bisa melihat. Dia juga tak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku taku Roxas terluka besok." Kata Adell.

"Tidak Mom, aku akan bersama Sora. Sora akan menjagaku. Seperti dia menjagaku di sini. Kali ini ya, Mom. Boleh?" pinta Roxas.

"Hum... asal kau mengenakan pakaian hangatmu, kau sehat-sehat saja, dan bersama Sora. Ya sudah. Aku ijinkan." Kata Adell dan tersenyum.

"Thanks Mom." Kata Roxas dan memeluknya sebentar. Lalu Sora dan Roxas kembali ke kamar Roxas.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sora pamit pulang. Tapi, Adell memanggil.

"Sora... tunggu." Panggil Adell.

"Ya, ada apa Adell?" tanya Sora.

"Roxas itu... sebenarnya bukan anakku." Kata Adell perlan.

Sora tercengang, "Huh! La –lalu ... maksudnya?"

"Dia, aku mendapatnya dari rumah sakit 14 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku sedang dipanggil oleh dokter pribadiku. Lalu dokter itu memberi Roxas padaku. Dokter itu juga berpesan, kalau dia itu buta, tapi dia juga memiliki saudara kembar. Tapi mereka terpisah karena orangtua mereka kecelakaan. " ceritanya.

Sora terdiam mencerna cerita Adelline. _'Roxas, apakah dia saudara kembarnya Ventus?_ '

"Sora, besok kau mengajak Roxas keluar bukan? Bisakah kau temukan kembarannya. Aku ingin Roxas dekat dengan kembarannya." Pinta Adell.

"Aku, sepertinya bisa. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Adell? Kau akan meninggalkan Roxas?" tanya Sora.

Adell mengangguk sedih, "Iya, aku akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Karena itu..."

"Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan melepas Roxas begitu saja?" tanya Sora.

"Untuk kebahagian Roxas, aku rela. Lagipula, kau juga anak kembarkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau terpisah dari kembaranmu?" tanya Adell.

'_Aku tak mau pisah dari Vanitas...'_

Sora hanya merunduk. Tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Ka –kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu..." pamit Sora.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju bazzar, salju mulai turun, Sora memandang keatas dan melihat langit yang berwarna abu-abu. _'Apa, aku cerita saja ke Vanitas yah?" _Kemudian Sora berlari menuju Bazzar dan mencari Vanitas.

"Sora, hei..." sapa Ventus.

'_Ah, Ventus. Sekilas, dia dan Roxas memang serupa. Mereka... kembar?'_ pikirnya.

"Hoy!" seru Vanitas dan menepuk kedua tangan di depan muka Sora.

"Woah, jangan mengagetkanku Van..." rengek Sora.

"Kau sendiri yang melamu." Jawab Vanitas sambil memberi cup berisi Hot Choco pada pembeli lainya. "Ada apa Sora? Mukamu serius begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ngga papa sih. Van, kalau kamu terpisah dariku apa yang kau rasakan? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sora.

"Ap –apaan? Ada apa tiba-tiba tanya begituan?" tanya Vanitas gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, jawab aja."

"Yaa, seperti yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu terpisah dariku." Jawab Vanitas kemudian menepuk kepala Sora pelan. Sora tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu," Sora menarik lengan Ven, "... Van, Terra, Aqua, pinjam Ven sebentar yah..." kata Sora dan keluar bersama Ven.

"Sora... tunggu. Ada apa si?" tanya Ventus gelagapan karena masih ditarik Sora ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Sora, ada apa?" tanya Ventus.

"Ven, kalau tiba-tiba ada kembaramu muncul di hadapanmu, apa reaksimu?" tanya Sora.

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ga punya kembaran kan. Kau tau, orangtuaku meninggal saat aku bayi dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal dengan tanteku. Kalau aku punya kembaran, harusnya dari dulu kan." Kata Ventus.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya jika bener-bener ada kembaranmu itu?" tanya Sora.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau." Kata Ventus mantap. _'Malah terasa, bagian diriku yang menghilang, akan menyatu.'_ Pikirnya.

Sora tertawa dan Ventus tersenyum. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sora merasa lemas dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyus. Sora jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"So –Sora! Kau kenapa? Sora? SORA!" teriak Ventus histeris.

Di sisilain, Vanitas ikut memegangi kepalanya, "Ada apa Van?" tanya Aqua.

"Sora, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Katanya pelan, kemudian berlari menuju tempat Sora. Dan begitu melihat Sora jatuh,

"SORA!" teriak Vanitas, kemudian memapah adiknya, "Sora, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Kepalanya yang ikut sakit tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Van, aku..." tiba-tiba Sora pingsan. Vantias ikut lemas, tapi dia tetap menahan Sora.

"Van, Sora kenapa? Kau ngga apa-apa?" tanya Ven.

"Aku ngga apa-apa. Bilang Aqua dan Terra, aku balik dulu kerumah. Sampai besok yah." Ucapnya lirih dan memapah Sora.

'_Sora, apa yang sedang kamu mimpikan, pasti berhubungan dengan masa depan. Semoga, semuanya baik-baik saja.'_ Pikirnya.

.

_**Sayangnya semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.**_

_**.**_

Malam itu, Sora terbangun dan menangis sambil memeluk Vanitas. Sora terus menangis dan tak ingin lepas dari Vanitas. Vanitas ikut memeluk erat adiknya itu. Seperti mendapat intuisi kalau dia akan kehilangan adiknya yang paling dia sayangi itu. Vanitas membujuk Sora untuk menceritakan apa isi mimpinya, tapi Sora menggeleng dan terus menangis. Dan terus berbisik, _'Vanitas, maaf. Maaf.' _ Dan _'Jangan lepaskan aku, Van.'_

Beberapa jam, Sora akhirnya tenang, namun air mata masih sedikit mengalir. Vanitas menemani Sora makan malam, kemudian kembali ke kamar. Karena sudah larut, tubuh pun terasa lelah, mereka berdua tertidur bersama.

.

24 Desember –Bazzar

"Morning All..." sapa Sora.

"Morning Sora." Sahut Kairi.

"Happy Christmas Eve..." kata Riku.

"Christmas Eve, yahh.. Besok natal. Akhirnya!" kata Sora.

"Yup, sudah siapkan kado untuk tukar kado, kan?" tanya Aqua.

"Yup..."

"Hey, Van... sudah baikan? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sora?" tanya Ventus.

"Hum, aku baik-baik aja. Sora..." Vanitas terdiam sebentar, "... baik."

"Ada apa Van?" tanya Ventus. Vanitas hanya diam dan menatap lekat Sora.

Kejadian semalam masih membekas di ingatannya. _'Sora, apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku? Kau... kenapa kau terlihat sedih.'_ Batinnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Semua, aku pergi sebentar yah. Aku mau mengundang 1 temanku lagi." Kata Sora.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Kairi.

"Roxas." jawab Sora enteng.

'_Roxas, nama itu... entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya.' _pikir Ventus.

"Sora, aku ikut denganmu." Kata Vanitas. Sora memandang Vanitas sebentar, dan tersenyum.

"Okay, ayo." Jawabnya dan menggandeng tangannya. Kemudian pergi.

"Mereka berdua, semakin lama semakin dekat." Kata Aqua.

"Itulah anak kembar. Ga bisa dipisahkan." Kata Terra.

"Tapi, bagaimana ya jika mereka berpisah?" tanya Kairi asal.

"Sakit. Pastinya begitu. Mereka selalu berdua sejak bayi. Ikatan batinnya pasti kuat." Jawab Ventus.

"Hmm... iya."

.

.

Sora membuka gerbang rumah Roxas, kemudian membunyikan bel rumah itu.

"Sora, emang ngga apa kita masuk saja seperti ini?" tanya Vanitas.

"Yup, ngga apa. Aku sudah biasa." Jawab Sora.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Dan Butler yang biasa melayani Sora dan Roxas yang membukakaknnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan Sora. Tuan Roxas sudah menunggun anda." Sapanya sopa, " Oh, ada kembarannya tuan Sora, anda pasti tuan Vanitas. Selamat datang."

"Siang, , Roxas ada di kamarnya kan, kami langsung ke kamarnya yah." Kata Sora dan menarik lengan Vanitas.

"Oi, Sora... jangan tarik lenganku." protes Vanitas. Sora hanya tertawa kecil.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Roxas, Sora mengetuk pintu, "Roxas, aku dan Vanitas sudah datang. Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, sebentar Sora." Sahutnya.

Tak lama, Roxas membukakan pintu. Vanitas bereaksi seperti Sora ketika melihat Roxas. tercengang karena melihat kemiripannya dengan Ventus.

"Kau Roxas?" tanyanya.

"Hum, Sora, apa kau membawa seseorang?" tanya Roxas.

"Yup, perkenalkan Roxas, ini kakak kembarku, Vanitas." Katanya sambil menuntun tangan Roxas untuk bersalaman dengan Vanitas.

"Hai, aku Roxas."

"Aku Vanitas."

"Okay, kita sudah di tunggu oleh yang lainnya. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Sora.

.

.

Sampai di bazzar, memang membutuhkan waktu lama, karena mereka berdua harus menuntun Roxas. Roxas pun tersenyum terus sejak keluar dari rumahnya. Walau tak bisa melihat,dia bisa mencium dan mengingat benda di sekitarnya. Roxas juga membeli apa saja yang dia inginkan, walau terkadang Vanitas ikut ngomel karena yang dia ingin adalah barang tak berguna.

Tapi, mereka bertiga memiliki kenangan yang indah saat itu.

Sampai, ketika mereka bertiga bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

"Hei, Sora, Vanitas!" seru Kairi dan saat melihat Roxas, " Woa, kau anak baru di sini? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku Roxas. aku tinggal di rumah tua dekat rumah Sora dan Vanitas." Jawabnya.

"Oh, jadi kau anak yang tadi Sora ceritakan. Hei, salam kenal, aku Riku." Katanya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Sora memegang tangan kanan Roxas dan berkata, "Roxas, Riku mengajakmu bersalaman..." Roxas mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bersalaman.

Setelah berkenalan dan mengetahui kalau Roxas tak bisa melihat, mereka ikut menemani Roxas berkeliling bazzar.

Akhirhirnya acara akan dimulai. "Hey Van, rencanamu sudah kau buat belum?" tanya Sora.

"Haha! Sudah! Liat saja nanti." Jawab Vantias.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah di pesankan. Di depan panggung. Tak lama, Ventus, Terra dan Aqua ikut bergabung. Ketika Ventus dan Roxas bertemu, barulah sadar kalau mereka berdua serupa. Roxas yang tak bisa melihat, tak mengerti apa-apa, tapi Ventus membelalakan matanya. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Apakah mereka kembar?" bisik Aqua pada Terra.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya.

"Kau, apa mungkin kamu kembaranku?" tanya Ventus.

"Eh? Sora, hanya perasaanku saja atau aku mendengar suara yang sama sepertiku..." tanya Roxas bingung.

"Iya, Roxas. perkenalkan, ini Ventus. Ventus, ini Roxas." katanya. Sora menuntun tangan Roxas dan Ventus bersatu dan bersalaman. Kemudian, mereka duduk berdua dan becerita banyak hal.

Sora tersenyum melihat ini. _'Akhirnya, kau menemukan kembaranmu, Ventus, Roxas.'_batinnya.

Kemudian, mimpi semalam kembali lagi terngiang di kepala Sora. Sora bergetar dan menutup mata agar air mata tak keluar. Vanitas melihat ini, kemudian memeluk Sora.

"Sora, kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah padaku." Bisik Vanitas.

"Van, kalau aku bisa pun, aku ingin cerita padamu." Bisik Sora balik.

Vanitas melepas pelukannya, "kalau begitu, kenapa kamu ngga cerita saja?"

Sora hanya terdiam dan menggeleng. Vanitas mendngus kecil dan memalingkan mukanya dari Sora.

'_Sorry, Van...'_

Tak lama, acara pun dimulai.

.

.

"Ternyata, pada akhirnya Axel juga yang menyanyi." Kata Xion.

"Mau gimana lagi. Kamu sendiri yang ngga afal-afal sama nadanya, jadi aku yang nyanyi." Kata Axel.

"Sudahlah, yang penting semua sudah selesai..." kata Zexion.

"Woaa, aku masih ingin menggitar-ria!" seru Demyx sambil meng-genjreng gitarnya.

"Dem, konsernya sudah selesai. Ga usah genjreng-genjreng gitar mu itu. Berisik tau!" kata Larxene.

"Yah, yang penting aku dapet uang dari konsernya." Kata Luxord.

"Dasar, dasar om-om mata duit!" kata Marluxia lirih.

"Sudah-sudah, Axel, Demyx, Xion, Zexion, kalian ditunggu tuh, diluar." Kata Vexen.

"Iye iye..."

.

Diluar, Sora, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua dan Terra, sudah menunggu dan memberi selamat.

"Wooh, selamat ya semua. Konser yang bagus!" seru Sora.

"Yup, good job!" tambah Ventus.

"Siapa sangka Axel bisa nyanyi." Kata Vanitas.

"Katanya Xion yang nyanyi? Kok berubah?" tanya Kairi.

"Paling, Axel ingin untuk gigi tuh..." jawab Riku asal.

"Untung suaramu ngga bikin kuping sakit ya, Ax." Kata Terra.

"Iya, latian nyanyi sama siapa Ax?" tanya Aqua.

"Sama aku..." kata Xion pede.

"Hiks, kalian jahat..." seru Axel dan pundung. "gini-gini aku juga jago nyanyi tau. Kalian aja yang ngga pernah denger aku nyanyi."

"Oh, aku pernah denger dia nyanyi..." seru Demix, "Di kamar mandi si. Sambil mandi ya Ax!" lanjutnya.

"Demyx, _damn you_! Ku bakar kau!" geram Axel.

Roxas hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ops, ada anak baru." Kata Xion.

"Eh? LOH! Ada 2 VENTUS?" pekik Demix.

"Hey _blondie,_ siapa namamu?" tanya Axel.

"Aku Roxas." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku Axel, got it memorized. Itu yang membawa gitar Demix. Yang berambut hitam Xion. Dan yang dari tadi belum ngomong apa-apa Zexion namanya." Kata Axel.

"Well, salam kenal semua. Karena aku tak bisa melihat, maaf aku ga begitu paham dengan penampilan kalian tadi. Tapi musik yang kalian bawakan bagus." Kata Roxas.

"Woah, kau tak bisa melihat? Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Axel.

"Di rumah tua dekat rumah Sora."

"Oh, kau betah tinggal di rumah berhantu itu?" tanya Demix asal-asalan.

Roxas tertawa, "Haha, seperti berhantu yah. Yah, padahal ga berhantu ko. Kapan-kapan kalian mampir saja."

"_Say, Roxas._ Kamu saudara kembarnya Ventus kah? Kamu ga bisa melihat, jadi kamu tidak bisa melihat Ventus. Tapi, berdasarkan yang kami lihat, kalian... seperti anak kembar." Kata Xion.

"Aku harap." Gumam Ventus pelan tetapi tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi, jika iya, aku senang. Punya kakak kembar yang baik seperti Ventus." Jawab Roxas.

"Dia pintar loh. Kalo ada apa-apa tanya saja padanya. Tapi tidak se-jenius aku si." Kata Vanitas pede.

"Iya, jenius dengan banyak akal aneh yah..." sahut Sora.

"Soraa..." geram Vanitas dan lagi-lagi mendekap Sora lalu memiting pelan kepalanya.

"Oh, acara puncaknya belum selesai loh..." kata Vanitas diam-diam.

"Rencana gilamu itu yah..." lanjut Sora.

"Well.. liat aja.."

_3... 2... 1._

_**BYYYAAAARRR! **_

Puluhan kembang api menghiasi langit malam saat itu. Seperti yang direncanakan, Vanitas memasang banyak kembang api di sekeliling taman kota dan -entah bagaimana- menyalakannya. Menutup acara malam hari itu. Semua tertawa bahagia. Diantara tawaan keceriaan itu, seseorang menitihkan air matanya.

Sora mengelap pipinya dan memeluk Vanitas erat dan berbisik, "..."

.

.

"Wah, habis ini kita mau apa? Masa balik? Malam natal nih..." tanya Kairi.

"Yah, memang mau kemana?" tanya Riku.

"Paling, balik ke rumah masing-masing, masih ada waktu besok kita main-main." Vanitas.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau nganterin Roxas balik ke rumah dulu..." kata Sora.

"Roxas, aku... aku boleh ikut mengantar balik kerumahmu?" tanya Ventus.

"Eh? Tentu boleh kalau kau tak keberatan." Jawab Roxas.

"Ehe, kalau begitu... sampai jumpa semuanya."

.

.

"Hari ini terimakasih ya semua..." kata Roxas.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Rox, kita ini teman. Sudah seperti biasa seorang teman pergi bersama, merayak acara bersama. Buat apa berterima kasih." Kata Sora dengan memberi senyuman, walau tau Roxas tak bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Iya juga, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan hangatnya bersama dengan teman. Andai Sora tidak pernah menemuiku, aku pasti masih sendirian di rumah tua itu." Kata Roxas.

"Sudahlah, sekarang malam natal. Berarap, besok natal akan menjadi natal yang terindah untuk kita." Kata Vanitas.

"Yup."

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil melesat kencang. Kejadian yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka berempat. Lampu sorot mobil yang sangat silau, dan suara klakson mobil yang keras. Roxas yang hampir tertabrak mobil itu, terdorong oleh Sora yang mempunyai reflek cepat dari pada Ventus dan Vanitas, membuat Roxas selamat. Tapi, perbuatannya membuatnya tertabrak dan Roxas yang terbentur pagar.

"SOORAA!"

.

"_**Ahh, jadi maksud mimpi ku itu ini. Aku tertabrak mobil."**_

Mimpi cahaya yang terang, itu cahaya mobil.  
>Suara keras adalah suara klakson dan teriakan orang-orang sekitar, dan teriakan Vanitas.<br>Angin yang kencang, karena aku terhempas, entah seberapa jauh.  
>Sakit. Oh, sekilas aku merasa sakit di bagian dada.<p>

_**Tapi, sekarang aku tak merasa sakit.  
>Apa ini yang namanya mati.<br>Tak merasakan sakit?  
>dan hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti.<strong>_

_**Hum... terasa sendirian.**_

_**Ah, I miss you, Vanitas.  
>Aku tak bisa menemanianya.<br>Is he also missed me?**_

_**Sorry, Vanitas.**_

.

.

Roxas terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencoba mengerakan badannya. Tapi hanya sakit yang dirasanya. Dia merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya di perban, kepala, lengan, dada, kaki, dan mata. Mata? Kenapa mataku ikut diperban? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah, Roxas. kau sudah sadar." Kata seseorang.

"Ah, maaf siapa anda?" tanya Roxas.

"Saya dokter yang menanganimu, Roxas." kata dokter.

"Oh, memang apa yang terjadi? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Roxas sambil mencoba untuk duduk, tapi tidak bisa.

"Woa, _easy boy. _Kamu sedang melakukan proses penyembuhan akibat kecelakaan waktu itu. Kamu tertidur 3 hari." Kata Dokter.

"Eh? Kecelakaan?" Roxas mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Saat itu, Ventus masuk kedalam ruangan Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas. Sudah sadar ternyata. Gimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ventus pelan.

"I'm good. Ven, kapan kecelakaan ini terjadi?" tanya Roxas balik.

Ventus terdiam. Roxas merasa kalau Ventus merasa enggan membicarakan masalah itu.

"Ventus?" panggilnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba meraih tangan Ventus.

Ventus meraih tangan Roxas, namun masih terdiam.

"Oh iya, apakah Sora tidak menjengukku? Vanitas juga?" tanyanya lagi.

Ventus tersentak kaget. Roxas merasa tangan Ventus bergetar kencang.

"Ventus, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Roxas.

Genggaman Ventus semakin mengencang tapi tetap tidak bersuara. Hanya, air matanya keluar. Tak lama dokter yang merawat Roxas datang.

"Roxas, coba saya check kondisimu lagi." Katanya.

Ventus menyingkir dari kursi dan mempersilahkan Roxas diperiksa. Tak lama, dokter selesai men-check Roxas.

"Hasilnya bagus. Kondisi fisikmu baik. Hanya kaki kiri dan tangan kanan yang terkilir. Luka di kepala juga tak parah. Tak ada pendarahan pula di dadamu. Bagus. Kalau begitu, mau coba lepas perban di matamu? Kita lihat operasi transplantasi matanya berhasil atau tidak." Kata Dokter.

"Maaf? Transplansi mata?" tanya Roxas ngga yakin.

"Iya. Tanggal 25 Desember kemarin, korban yang ikut dalam kecelakaan itu, mendonorkan matanya untukmu." Kata Dokter.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, korban itu..."

"Iya, dia... meninggal. Tangga 25 Desember pagi kemarin." Kata Dokter itu.

"Aku tak bisa menerima mata ini, Dok. Aku ngga berhak." kata Roxas.

"Roxas, matanya sudah ada di matamu. Kau yang diberi kesempatan untuk melihat olehnya, gunakanlah kesempatan itu dengan baik. Berterima kasihlah." Kata Dokter.

"Tapi..."

"Bagaimana, mau coba untuk membuka perban matamu?" tanya Dokter.

"Ventus..." panggil Roxas.

"Tak apa Rox, kalau kau siap, buka saja. Aku yakin hasilnya 100% berhasil. Bagaimana? Kutemani. Aku akan disini." Bujuk Ventus kemudian menggengga tangan Roxas.

Roxas menggenggam balik, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dokter tersenyum dan perlahan membuka perban yang menyelimuti mata Roxas. semakin tipis balutan perbannya, semakin erat genggaman Roxas. Ventus ikut menenangkan Roxas. setelah semuanya terlepas, Dokter mempersilahkan Roxas membuka matanya perlahan.

Awalnya Roxas takut, karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat dunia. Dunia yang bukan penuh dengan kegelapan. Tapi, karena ada Ventus, Roxas mulai memberanikan dirinya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan perlahan cahaya mulai masuk kedalam penglihatannya.

Warna pertama yang ia lihat, adalah warna putih. Kemudian, dia menengok kearah Ventus. Ventus tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Hallo, Roxas_." kata Ventus. Roxas mengeluarkan airmatanya dan menangis dipelukan Ventus.

_Akhirnya, dia bisa melihat._

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Roxas tenang juga.

"Roxas, kau tau. Sepertinya. So –Sora benar. Kita adalah saudara kembar." Katanya.

"Be –benarkah? Bagaimana kamu yakin?" tanya Roxas

"Iya, saat ke –ke... kecelakaan kau kekurangan darah dan ku mendonorkan darahku kepadamu. Sekalian check DNA, dan terbukti kita memang bersaudara." Serunya.

Roxas kembali memeluk Ventus. 1 jiwa yang terpisah, akhirnya bersatu kembali.

"Ngomongin tentang Sora, apa yang terjadi padanya? Tanya Roxas. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Ventus..." lanjutnya.

Ventus hanya terdiam. Dia menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ventus? Kamu kenapa?"

"..."

"Ve-Ven... apa yang terjadi? So –Sora, dia baik-baik aja kan? Ven..."

"..."

"Ven, knapa kamu diam aja? Ayo jawab aku Ven. Sora baik-baik aja kan. VEN!"

"Roxas, kau benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi hari itu?" tanya Ventus lirih.

"Aku hanya ingat kita jalan pulang ke rumah bersama Sora dan Vanitas. Lalu..."

"... lalu ada mobil melaju kencang ke arahmu. Aku dan Vanitas terpaku karena..." Ventus terdiam. Tak berani melanjutkan ceritanya.

"... Sora. Aku ingat ada yang mendorongku. Siapa yang mendorongku Ven? Jawab aku VEN!" Roxas manikan suaranya, tak tahan melihat saudara kembarnya yang masih terdiam. "VEN! Apakah Sora yang... Sora yang mendorongku? Menyelamatkanku?" lanjutnya sambil mengguncang pelan pundak Ventus.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna saat itu. Melihatmu hampir tertabrak mobil, aku tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku benar-benar tak berguna. Kakak macam apa aku, membiarkan adiknya hampir tertabrak. Malah Sora, sahabatku yang menyelamatkanmu. Aku sunggu tak ber-"

Roxas memeluk Ventus pelan, membuat Ventus yang menyalahkan dirinya berulang kali membuat Roxas bergerak dan memeluknya. Air matanya mengalir deras, menemani Ventus yang sudah menitihkan air matanya dari tadi.

"Bu –bukan salahmu Ven, ini salahku. Aku ngga lihat ada mobil melaju ke arahku. Seharusnya aku yang..."

"Saat itu kau belum bisa melihat, Rox..." potong Ventus.

"Tapi..."

"Bukan salahmu, Rox..."

"Bukan salahmu juga, Ven..."

Keduanya melepas pelukan dan saling menatap. Keadaan menjadi diam, hanya suara monitor jantung dan alat-alat medis lainnya yang berbunyi.

Bersamaan, mereka berdua menghela nafas dalam.

"1 minggu lagi kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Rox. Mulai sekarang kamu tinggal bersamaku dan tante kita. Mamamu, um... Adell bertunangan dengan seorang pria di kota sebelah dan harus meninggalaknmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia yang membiayai semua biaya medismu..."

"Un... thank you Ven. Setelah itu, kamu mau temani aku menemui Sora?" tanya Roxas, "... aku ingin berterima kasih telah menolongku. Aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Rox?" tanya Ventus tak paham.

"Kan Sora menolongku. Gara-gara itu, dia meninggal dan memberi mata ini padaku, kan. Aku harus ke makamnya dan berterimakasih pada-"

"Tu –tunggu. Kau sepertinya salah paham deh..." sela Ventus.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Roxas bingung.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar rumah sakit Roxas terbuka. Seorang berambut raven menyengir sambil mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki seorang berambut brunette yang serupa dengannya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hai, Roxas. Akhirnya kau sadar juga." seru Vanitas.

"Iya, aku khawatir denganmu, ga sadar-sadar juga." tambah kembarannya.

"So –Sora!"

.

.

**FIN**

**Huahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita. Ahahaha, sudah lama aku ngga bikin fanfiction. Apa lagi di fandom Kingdom Hearts. Aku kangen banget sama Kingdom hearts, jadi mulai main gamenya lagi nih.**

**Well, bagaimana readers? Fic Christmas dariku. Err... aku tau unsur christmas nya ga kerasa banget. Kebanyakan dramanya. Apalagi typo(s) dan kata-kata campur aduk, kata-kata formal diacampur kata ga sesuai EYD, menghiasi nih cerita. Maaf ketidak sempurnaan ini #plak**

**Err... tenang aja, ceritanya masih membingungkan dan menggantung yah? Ga usah Khawatir. Ada OMAKE nya kok.**  
><strong>okay, Cekidot! *check it out*<strong>

.

**OMAKE**

.

**24 Desember**. Malam saat tabrakan itu terjadi.

Sora dan Roxas segera dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ambulance. Orang yang menabrak pun diabawa ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya parah.

Saat di jalan, Ventus menangis sedangkan Ventus memegang erat tangan Sora dan membisikan kata-kata lembut sambil menahan air matanya. Melihat kembarannya yang diambang kematian membuat Vanitas tak bisa berhenti bergetar ketakutan.

Sora dan Vanitas selalu berdua dari kecil. Ikatan batin mereka pun sangat kuat. Walau Vanitas tak terluka saat itu, dia bisa merasakan sakitnya Sora. Vanitas takut kehilangan Sora. Kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

Setelah sampai rumah sakit, Vanitas hampir saja menyerbu ruang operasi Sora. Untung saja ada dokter yang menahan dan memberinya penenang. Dia mulai panik ketika suster manyakan Vanitas untuk mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sora.

Selama operasi, Vanitas ingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"_**Sora... Sora! Bangun! Kamu mimpi buruk! Bangun Sora!" seru Vanitas sambil mengguncang tubuh Sora.**_

"_**Va.. nitas. VAN!" Seru Sora balik dan memeluknya.**_

"_**Sora, knapa? Apa yang kamu mimpikan."**_

"_**Van, maafkan aku. Maaf."**_

"_**Sora?"**_

"_**I'm so Sorry Van. Jangan lepaskan aku, Van. I'm so Sorry" Sora terus mengulangi perkataanya sampai dia tertidur lagi. Kami akhirnya tertidur bersama, tanpa melepas genggaman tangan kami.**_

Vanitas terdiam. _'apakah semalam kamu mimpi kalau kamu akan tertabrak dan... ma –ngga! Aku ngga akan mengakui kamu meninggalkanku sekarang, Sora. Kamu ngga akan pergi kan, Sora?' _batinnya.

Vanitas mulai bergetar lagi, membayangkan Sora berada di peti dengan mata tertutup.

'_Sora...'_

**25 Desember**

**Criip... criip... criip...**

Jam tangan Vanitas berbunyi menandakan hari natal tiba. 25 Desember.

'_Sora... akhirnya hari natal tiba. Merry christmas, adikku, adik kembarku.'_

Vanitas menunggu operasi yang sudah berjalan 2 jam dan masih belum menandakan akan selesai operasi itu.

'_Sora...' _pikirnya. _'... aku, aku tak rela Sora. Tuhan. Kalau kau benar-benar mendengarku, aku ingin membuat 1 permohonan tertulusku. Pormohonan yang paling dalam dari lubuk hatiku. Hari ini, hari natal. Hari ini peringatan kelahiran-Mu. Bolehkah aku meminta 1 permohonan?' _

Vanitas memejamka matanya erat-erat, _'Aku tak ingin berpisah dari kembaranku. Aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku dihari kelahiran-Mu. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Sora. Tolonglah adikku, Sora yan Tuhan. Aku mohon, Bapa.' _

'_Tolong... selamatkan Sora.'_

Vanitas, selama 15 tahun akhirnya dia meneteskan air matanya dengan deras.

.

.

Setelah 4 jam, akhirnya ruang operasi terbuka. Ventus terlelap karena menagis terus. Tangan kanannya terdapat kapas, karena dia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Roxas. begitu pula dengan Vanitas yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sora.

Vanitas segera berlari dan dengan gelagapan menanyakan keadaan Sora.

"Dok, Sora... bagaimana dengan Sora. Adikku. Dia baik-baik aja kan. Kamu menyelamatkannya kan! Tolong jawab aku, Dok. Dia baik-baik aja kan. To-"

"Tenanglah. Adikmu baik-baik saja. Keajaiban telah terjadi hari ini. Awalnya, kami tak tau apakah adikmu akan selamat atau tidak. Dia sempat mengalami penurunan kondisi dan menalami _cardiac arrest. _Tapi, setelah itu keadaannya membaik. Keajaiban dihari natal. Berdoa dan berterima kasihlah."

Setelah mendengar Sora baik-baik saja, Vanitas menajadi lemas dan pingsan karena stress dan kelelahan.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sora membuka matanya dan melihat Vanitas menggenggam tangannya.

"Merry Cristmas, Van..." ucap Sora lirih sambil mangis.

"Merry Christmas too, my idiot twin. Terlambat 2 hari, kamu tau?" jawab Vanitas sambil menahan air matanya.

Sora beranjak duduk lalu memeluk Vanitas. Sora tak percaya karena dia masih hidup.

"Kamu tau Van?"

"Hm?"

"Malam itu, aku mimpi, aku mati saat tertabrak. Tapi sekarang aku tak percaya aku masih hidup."

"Yah. Aku sangat bersyukur, kamu masih disini. Jangan sekali-kali kamu berusaha menutupi hal seperti itu dan meninggalkanku, kau _baka!_"

"Ehe... Van, kamu mencemaskanku yahh..." goda Sora.

"Tentu saja! Kamu kembaranku, kalau kita terpisah, aku seperti kehilangan separuh diriku. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku, _you hear me!_"

"Un, sama. Kamu juga yah, Van. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Promise." Kata Sora dan Vanitas bersamaan.

Esoknya, Sora dan Vanitas menuju kamar Roxas.

.

.

**END!**

**Yap, ini baru THE END!**  
><strong>Cukup panjang untuk sebuah one shot. Bagaimana? Kesan christmasnya sudah terlihat? Atau masih belum? Bagaimana komentar raders? Kurang puas? Puas? Atau... #plak, bawel ni author.<strong>

**Well, aku sempet berfikir mau bikin Sora beneran meninggal, tapi terlalu sad dan hari Natal jangan yang sedih-sedih donk. _Right? So~ _aku ubah jadi seperti di atas. Sora selamat gara-gara keajaiban permohonan natal Vanitas. Ventus yang menyalahkan dirinya karena ga bisa nolong Roxas saat kecelakaan. Yang mendonorkan mata ke Roxas adalah orang yang nabrak Sora. Yeah! Salahnya dia nabrak cowo imut kita, Sora, akhirnya ko-id dan donorin matanya ke Roxas. _Serve you right!_**

**Tee hee... yahh, kebanyakan basa basi nya nih author. Kalau gitu, makasih banget udah mau baca fanfict –ku. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan. _Well.. see ya at my next story~_**

**_Don't forget to Review. Once more, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_**

**_by. 2721Sora_**


End file.
